


Blue

by spicysoo



Series: Infinite Drabbles [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, Light Angst, M/M, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: What starts as a day of bonding, Dongwoo visiting Myungsoo from college, the two walking around and eating Popsicles, ends with the two rescuing a kitten in a nearby alleyway.





	

Blue.

That’s all Dongwoo could think as he stared at the taller boy before him. The other looking quite cute and modelesque in a green button-down, shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of hi-tops that were sketched with random doodles - one of which was Chi from Chi’s Sweet Home and Jiji from Kiki’s Delivery service, both of which had only made Myungsoo look even cuter in Dongwoo’s eyes. Something of which that shouldn’t have been possible, but was, especially since Dongwoo had a thing for good-looking guys that were actually sweet and soft around the edges. 

Myungsoo having been one of the most attractive teenagers that Dongwoo had ever met and with the other’s father still looking quite handsome and warm, even in his old age, it was pretty safe to say that Myungsoo was basically doomed to be good looking forever. A fact that Dongwoo definitely had no problems with, because as much as Dongwoo wasn’t shallow, he also wasn’t blind and Myungsoo was more than nice to look at. The other just happened to have a personality, intelligence, and this warmth about him that most people didn’t really have as well.

Even Dongwoo, who most people would call reliable and kind and the type of hyung that would do anything and everything to help someone out, there was still something about Myungsoo that would draw people to him like a moth to a flame. Soft, warm— beautiful, dimpled, smiles and a natural charisma that basically made it impossible for people to even think about disliking him, unless you were actually crazy, Myungsoo was someone that people couldn’t help but want to protect, befriend, and love. The last being something that Dongwoo couldn’t have escaped from, no matter how hard he had tried, but even then, it’s not like Dongwoo had ever done something like that or had ever felt the want or need to. 

Myungsoo was his, the other had given his heart to him.

It didn’t matter if Dongwoo wasn’t nearly as good-looking as the other, because Myungsoo had still chosen him, average, handsome looks and all. 

Some may like to think that was insecurity talking, but it actually wasn’t. Dongwoo knew that he wasn’t the most handsome of guys around, being more than a bit pragmatic about his looks, but he also knew he wasn’t ugly either. He was handsome in his own non-conventional ways, but compared to guys like Myungsoo, he really was average at best. Because people like Myungsoo, never mind some of their friends, it was hard to beat someone that could make a burlap sack look good. And that was saying something because burlap sacks were ugly and brown and absolutely shapeless. So really, Dongwoo wasn’t being insecure, he was just being realistic, especially since he had other traits that more than made up for his looks. Even if Myungsoo wasn’t just a pretty face. 

Myungsoo barely saw himself that way anyway, despite the looks, the giggles, and whistles he sometimes received. All of which were unneeded and gross, but showed how attractive he was to the rest of the world, despite Myungsoo having a hard time understanding such a thing. Because to Myungsoo, as much as he knew that he was objectively good-looking, he didn’t really see himself that way either. 

He was just a normal guy with normal hobbies, and it weirded him out and sometimes scared him when people looked a little too long or treated him in a way that made his skin crawl. Things that Dongwoo hated to see and would often stop, hands occasionally laced with bruises when someone did something a little too overt, but it wasn’t like Myungsoo was actually normal like he thought. He was special and he’d always would be, even if Dongwoo kept himself from treating him as anything but.

Myungsoo made him feel things that he had never really felt with other people, despite him dating a few others before him- people that were usually more experienced and less naive about what they had wanted from him. But Myungsoo’s inexperience and need to come into himself had never been a bad thing, because Dongwoo liked being with Myungsoo and helping him explore more things. Especially, since more often than not, Myungsoo procured reactions out of him that sometimes would make him flush and feel things that he had never really felt before as well. 

The fact that he was openly staring at Myungsoo’s mouth, the other’s lips tinged with raspberry blue from the Popsicle that he was currently enjoying, had done nothing to refute that. And when Myungsoo licked and slurped, making sure the frozen treat wouldn’t get on his hands and clothes, Myungsoo doing his utmost to keep himself clean, Dongwoo couldn’t help the thoughts that had suddenly overtaken his brain like gas to a flame. His boyfriend’s way of eating, the sounds he was making, the enjoyment on his face, all of which were a weird mix between sexy and adorable, Dongwoo had found himself unable to do anything but watch the other finish his Popsicle. While Dongwoo’s had been long forgotten and was most likely a green puddle on a sidewalk somewhere, Dongwoo having been too interested in Myungsoo to even think about finishing his own. 

Which was more than embarrassing as Dongwoo wasn’t a teenager anymore and hadn’t been for the past couple of months, but that wasn’t saying much since the early twenties were still a time where people would make stupid mistakes and would act no better than high schoolers. So forcing the thought of kissing the other, not caring if he would be doing so in the company of others due to the various people currently shopping, talking, and walking around them, Dongwoo eventually averted his eyes to the ground beneath them. Dirty gray cement that was nowhere near as pleasing to the eye as the boy right next to him, Dongwoo knew it was better to save those acts for later. 

It wouldn’t do for him to act on his desires like that, especially since their relationship was still taboo when it came to everyone but their friends and family. Myungsoo’s parents caring more about their son’s wellbeing than being hung up on old, constricting, conservative views that would do nothing but hurt their child, while Dongwoo’s parents had always cared less about those things than most. Why hurt your child over something they couldn’t change? 

So forcing himself to think of things other than the color blue, Myungsoo’s lips, or anything that would remind him of the two, Dongwoo let himself listen to Myungsoo fill him in one of the anime that he was currently watching. Only for Myungsoo’s enthusiasm and joy about something so simple, making his heart feel warm, Dongwoo found it hard to ignore the want to kiss the other. This time with a sweetness and gentleness that spoke volumes of how much he liked Myungsoo, rather than the horny guy he had been moments before. 

Unable to stop himself from looking around, wondering if there was an alcove somewhere or a place that wasn’t as out in the open as the sidewalk they were currently on, Dongwoo couldn’t help but smile in delight as he noticed a space a couple of feet wide between a couple of buildings. An alleyway that actually looked kind of clean and didn’t make him think of ugly, scary things like the two of them being mugged or heaven forbid, killed. In fact, as he looked up toward what were the balconies of some small apartments, he could see a few clothing lines and flowers that had made the alleyway seem somewhat accommodating instead of scary. 

Figuring that nothing would happen if he and Myungsoo decided to share a quick kiss, Dongwoo found himself turning his attention back to the other boy, hand grabbing onto the other’s wrist, “Hey, let’s go over there for a sec, I want to show you something.”

Stopping whatever he was saying to look at Dongwoo in confusion, wondering about what the other had suddenly wanted to show him, Myungsoo gave a small shrug as he agreed, Popsicle now forgotten, “Um, okay, what is it?”

Only for Dongwoo to pull him away from the sidewalk, Myungsoo letting him do so, Dongwoo was quick to reply with a small, indulgent smile, “You’ll see.” The two quickly making their way away from the crowds and into a place where they had a little bit of privacy, the sound of the crowd suddenly being muted the further they walked. It wasn’t long before Dongwoo was stopping the two of them to look over both of their shoulders to see nothing that would stop him from kissing the other boy, Dongwoo found himself giving the other an even wider grin. While Myungsoo couldn’t help but ask, “So what did you want to show me?”

While Dongwoo could only give, “Nothing really, I just wanted to do this,” eyes locked on Myungsoo’s, silently telling him what he was going to do, it was miniseconds before he was pulling Myungsoo down, blue lips and all, to give the other a kiss. Green lips meeting Myungsoo’s blue, the warmth of his mouth sending a current of want down Myungsoo’s body, Dongwoo couldn’t help but grin when Myungsoo gave a little moan. Soft and somewhat cute, almost like a cat’s mew, Dongwoo softly traced the outside of Myungsoo’s lips with his tongue, briefly tasting raspberry Popsicle and something that was purely Myungsoo, Dongwoo found himself mentally swearing when a sound suddenly interrupted the two.

Hearing a soft crashing sound, almost as if something had fallen off somewhere, the two quickly found themselves jumping away from each other. Myungsoo looking a mix between sheepish and scared, while Dongwoo found himself feeling an annoyance at being interrupted so early. He had wanted to kiss the other for at least five more seconds, if not longer if he and Myungsoo could get away with it. 

Looking around to see what had interrupted them, neither of the two seeing anyone in their range of vision, the two quickly gave a sigh of relief. Myungsoo’s heart rate quickly going back to normal as the fear he had suddenly felt diminished. While Dongwoo couldn’t help but wonder if their subconsciouses were playing tricks on them, making them a little paranoid for nothing as their instincts got the better of them. Even if it was for good reason.

However, spending another minute or so in case someone was hiding, it was seconds before they could hear some soft mewing sounds coming from the dumpster about twenty feet away. Exchanging a look that told each other everything that needed to be said, both quickly, yet silently walked towards the sound of what both assumed was an animal— one that was possibly trapped or hurt. Seeing nothing in front or on the sides of the dumpster, the two walked behind it, noses scrunching up from the slight smell of garbage, Dongwoo eventually found himself struck silent by cuteness— K.O.-ed by the site of his boyfriend dropping down to his knees to inspect and eventually pick up a blue-gray kitten that had gotten its paw caught on some type of wire or string, unable to move beyond a few kitten steps. 

Myungsoo holding his hand out so the kitten could sniff it, letting the small animal become acquainted with his smell and realize that Myungsoo wasn’t a threat, Dongwoo could only watch Myungsoo talk to the cat in hushed tones as he told it about what he was going to do. Hands quickly removing the string from the kitten’s paw, Myungsoo letting the kitten walk on it before realizing the appendage wasn’t hurt and that Myungsoo wasn’t going to do more than sit there while the kitten decided what to do, Myungsoo was quick to smile when the kitten slowly walked to him. The baby animal mewing and purring at its savior before letting Myungsoo check the rest of him, Myungsoo caressing his head and ears and eventually giving him a belly rub when he realized the cat wasn’t hurt. Kitten giving Myungsoo’s fingers a lick, Myungsoo found himself chuckling when the kitten suddenly jumped into his arms and let him pick him up. All the while, purring and mewing into Myungsoo’s neck, making the two of them look absolutely adorable and vanishing whatever annoyance Dongwoo had. 

Because seeing his boyfriend softly laugh as the kitten went to lick his cheek and neck, Dongwoo found himself grabbing his cell phone and taking a few pictures. One of which he was going to save as a lock screen, even if he really shouldn’t. 

Putting his phone away a minute or so later, Dongwoo couldn’t help but wonder where the kitten came from and how it had gotten stuck in the first place. Only to see a crumpled box with the words ‘Free Kittens’ on the side, this most likely signifying the sound that they had heard earlier, and a couple of strings— no, wires coming out of the box and tied to the dumpster before them, almost as if someone had purposefully tied the box to the dumpster in hopes of keeping the box to stay flat and not move. However, the whole thing made Dongwoo angry, because this actually looked like a case of the kitten’s owner wanting to throw them out, than intending to give them away for free. 

Who the hell puts a box full of kittens thirty feet away down an alleyway and on top of a dumpster at that?

It made no sense and if Dongwoo and Myungsoo hadn’t had gone down here, who knows what could have happened to the kitten that was currently in Myungsoo’s arms. Counting their blessings that they were able to find the animal, Dongwoo finally found himself admitting, “Thank the lord we came down here, if not, we wouldn’t have found this little guy… Or is it girl?” 

While Myungsoo, who had also noticed the set up and was just as angry, especially since he had always had a soft spot for cats, agreed, eyes dark with passion. 

“We’re going to take him with us and I don’t care if my mom says no, I’m going to keep him… I can’t believe someone would do something like this and I just hope that whatever brothers and sisters this little guy had were able to find homes… Maybe we should look around, maybe some are still here?” 

Thrusting out his hand to help Myungsoo up, Dongwoo quick to shake away the thought of ‘Myungsoo, I know you want to be positive, but that’s probably not the case,’ especially since it was more likely that the kitten’s brothers and sisters were dead or had ran away for a terrible fate, Dongwoo kept his mouth shut about those possibilities. Especially since putting it out there would most likely make the other cry and be sad at the fact that he couldn’t save the other cats, even if there was nothing he really could have done. However, wanting to stay positive, Dongwoo decided to voice instead, “Lets look around to see if there are any others, alright?”

Caressing the kitten as he nodded, only for Myungsoo to whisper what they were doing to kitten, the two of them quickly split up. Looking high and low, Dongwoo even dumpster diving at one point, only to find nothing to signify that there had been any other cats within the past couple of hours, let alone the last day or so, the two eventually gave up.

Not because they had explicitly wanted to, but after an hour of finding nothing, Dongwoo now smelling a bit like a trash can, and some old lady having yelled at them for making too much racket and threatened to call the cops, the two decided to go home. Myungsoo in hopes that the kitten’s brother and sisters had also been rescued like Byeol, Myungsoo unable to stop himself from giving the kitten a name, had been. 

Green shirt in a makeshift kitten wrap to let Byeol sleep peacefully against his chest, kitten so tired that he had been sleeping for over thirty minutes, Dongwoo quietly walked his boyfriend home. Popsicle colored lips and kissing long forgotten as Dongwoo found himself desperately in need of a shower, while Myungsoo was too saddened by the lack of closure to think about anything else but making sure to schedule an appointment for Byeol at the vet’s tomorrow. Neither of the two noticed the looks that people were giving them, teenager girls and young mothers cooing at how cute Myungsoo looked with the kitten, while everyone else was more than wiling to scoff and wrinkle their nose at the smell Dongwoo was giving off. Luckily, Myungsoo didn’t care, but then again, Myungsoo had been more than grateful when he had noticed Dongwoo doing such a thing, going above and beyond for the possibility of kittens. So as much as the looks could have hurt if Dongwoo had noticed them, it’s not like Myungsoo would have stepped away from him in disgust either. 

Dongwoo was kind of a hero in his eyes, even if the action had been small and definitely not worth the kiss Myungsoo had given him after. Even if that had been more than nice and had told Dongwoo once again how much Myungsoo adored him. 

Letting Myungsoo excuse himself when he had noticed a pet store on their way back home, Dongwoo patiently waited for the other to come out with some supplies for the kitten. Hands ready to grab Myungsoo’s bags so the younger boy could focus on keeping the kitten pliant and asleep in his arms as they continued their way home. 

The day now gone as the sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon just as the two had gotten to Myungsoo’s place. However, before he could even give Myungsoo the bags back and tell him that he was going to go to his apartment, possibly his parents’ place, to take a shower, Myungsoo stopped him with a small, hopeful smile. 

“You can take a shower and have some dinner here if you want to. My mom already knows you’re here and has probably made enough food to feed an army and she can run your clothes through the washer as you wash. So if you want to spend a couple more hours with me before going back to school, you can. I’m sure Byeol would appreciate another friendly face, too.”

Almost wanting to laugh, especially since Myungsoo shouldn’t have to ask to spend more time with him because Dongwoo had always wanted to spend more time with him, college sometimes keeping him away, Dongwoo gave the other a grin as Byeol, more blue than gray at the moment, was quick to give a little mew as well. Dongwoo was quick to say, “Of course I’ll stay… How could I not?”

While Myungsoo, lips now pink from licking them for the past couple of hours, could only reply, “Let me grab the door.” 

  


  



End file.
